lokvinfandomcom-20200215-history
Linux
docs * http://linuxcommand.org/index.php * http://man.linuxde.net/ echo color text * https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/Echo_(%E5%91%BD%E4%BB%A4) * http://misc.flogisoft.com/bash/tip_colors_and_formatting check file change time stat filename mac list listen port lsof -PiTCP -sTCP:LISTEN | grep 8080 bash convert string to lower case, upper case x="HELLO" echo $x # HELLO y=${x,,} echo $y # hello z=${y^^} echo $z # HELLO * Use only one , or ^ to make the first letter lowercase or uppercase awk * http://coolshell.cn/articles/9070.html # -F是指定分隔符 $ awk -F: '{print $1,$3,$6}' /etc/passwd # 指定多个分隔符 awk -F ';:' awk -F: '{print $1,$3,$6}' OFS="\t" /etc/passwd diff 2 dirs diff -bur folder1/ folder2/ ## -b：不检查空格字符的不同； ## -u：以合并的方式来显示文件内容的不同 ## -r或——recursive：比较子目录中的文件 nc * http://blog.csdn.net/xifeijian/article/details/9348277 * nc access memcached. set * http://man.linuxde.net/set -x：执行指令后，会先显示该指令及所下的参数。 -e：若指令传回值不等于0，则立即退出shell。 screen 1) screen -L -d -RR -S buildmaster; -> Start a screen as the buildmaster user; 1) screen -S buildmaster -> also start new screen 2) screen -x; -> resume to last screen; 2) screen -list -> show available screen list 3) ctrl-a d; -> quit current screen, Detached; 4) ctrl-a 1/2/3/4...; -> switch in different window; 5) ctrl-a c; -> Create a new window in the screen; 6) ctrl-a shift-A; -> Change the window name in the screen; 7) ctrl-a " -> list all window 8) ctrl-a [ + arrow key -> copy mode, can roll screen, press "Esc" exit from copy mode 10)ctrl-a + K -> kill current window 11)ctrl-a + ctrl-n -> move to next window 12)ctrl-a + ctrl-Backspace -> move to previous window 13)ctrl-a + a, move cursor to the line begin 14)ctrl-a + F, resize screen size. * screen guide : http://magazine.redhat.com/2007/09/27/a-guide-to-gnu-screen/ * https://www.gnu.org/software/screen/manual/screen.html - screen manul page * https://www.rackaid.com/blog/linux-screen-tutorial-and-how-to/ screen config * specify screen config on file ~/.screenrc #set this up for convenience defscrollback 8000 hardstatus alwayslastline "%Lw" hardstatus string '%{= kG}[ %{G}%H %{g}]%{= kw}%?%-Lw%?%{r}(%{W}%n*%f%t%?(%u)%?%{r})%{w}%?%+Lw%?%?%= %{g}%d/%m %{W}%c %{g}' vi * vi tips vi highlight syntax :syntax on :syntax off * add file ~/.vimrc with current line for default hight light syntax on * add set number to ~/.vimrc for default number set number zip & unzip * unzip file *.tar.xz >tar Jxvf filename.tar.xz * 解压 .tar.gz shell>tar -zxvf file.tar.gz * unzip to specify folder (/tmp) shell>tar -zxvf file.tar.gz -C /tmp * unzip part contents (abc/mm/*) to specify folder (/tmp) shell>tar -zxvf file.tar.gz -C /tmp abc/mm/* * 解压 .tar.bz2 shell>tar -jxvf file.tar.bz2 * 打包 tar , 不压缩 shell>tar -cvf /tmp/file.tar /tmp/folder1 * uppack .tar file shell>tar xopf foo.tar * 压缩 .tar.gz shell>tar -zcvf /tmp/file.tar.gz /tmp/folder2 * 压缩 .tar.bz2 shell>tar -jcvf /tmp/file.tar.bz2 /tmp/folder3 * http://coolszy.iteye.com/blog/564459 - tar ref find * find by name shell>find .m2 -name "*.jar" *find in multi folders shell>find /home .m2 -name "*.jar" * find case insensitive shell>find . -iname "hello*" run last find command * "!find" repeat last find command. In fact "!" can use to any command to invoke previous run of that command shell>!find find file modified less than 1 day ## find file modified time less than 1 day, this very useful for finding some production issue ## to check which files have been modified recently shell>find . -mtime -1 ## last modified time larger than 1 day shell>find . -mtime +1 ## last modified time less than 60 mintues shell>find . -mmin -60 ## find size > 1000 bytes , < 5000 bytes shell>find . -size +1000c -size -5000c ## find file size > 50 M , < 100M shell>find / -size +50M -size -100M find file with specify permission shell>find . -perm 644 find temp file and delete shell>find . -name "*.tmp" | xargs rm -f shell>find . -name "*.tmp" -exec rm -rf {} \ ## delete all mp3 files which size > 100M shell>find . -size +100M -type f -name "*.mp3" -exec rm -rf {} \ find directory or file ## find directory name "test" shell>find . -type d -name "test" ## find all php files shell>find . -type f -name "*.php" ## find all empty file shell>find /tmp -type f -empty ## find all empty dir shell>find /tmp -type d -empty find by user and group ## find all files under /home which belong to user yufei shell>find /home -user yufei ## find all files under / belong to root and name is "*.java" shell>find / -user root -name "*.java" ## find all files under /tmp which belong to rcom group shell>find /tmp -group rcom short cut key # ctrl + a , move cursor to begin of line # ctrl + e , move cursor to end of line # opt + left / right arrow , move about one word # ctrl + u , cut from begin to the cursor # ctrl + k , cut from curson to the end # ctrl + w , cut 1 word before cursor # ctrl + y , paste previous cut * mac terminal short cut # cmd + t , open new terminal tab # cmd + w, close current tab # cmd + n , open new terminal window # cmd + q , close window # cmd + c, copy in terminal # cmd + v, paste in terminal # cmd + , zoom in terminal # cmd - , zoom out terminal # cmd + 0 (zero), normal size terminal # ctrl + shift + arrow , switch between tab Atom short cut # platformio-ide-terminal, ctrl + ` , show terminal (show) file privilege -rwxrwxrwx user/group/others r:4, w:2, x:1 r + w + x = 7 r + w = 6 r + x = 5 chgrp * 修改用户所属 group , chgrp shell>chgrp -R users dirnmae/filename chown * 修改文件拥有者 chown shell> chown -R 用户 dirname/filename shell> chown -R 用户:组 install.log chmod * 修改文件的权限 chmod //-R 是递归 recursive *数字权限法 shell> chmod -R 777 dirname/filename *u,g,o,a 权限法， + (加入)， - (减去)， = (设置) shell> chmod u=rwx,go=rx filename shell> chmod a+w filename shell> chmod a-w filename rpm * http://www.rpm.org/max-rpm/s1-rpm-inside-scripts.html * http://www.rpm.org/max-rpm-snapshot/ch-rpm-b-command.html //check install rpm name shell>rpm -qa|grep -i tib check rpm architecture rpm -qa --qf "%{n}-%{version}-%{release}-%{arch}\n" | grep tomcat ~$ rpm -qa --qf "%{n}-%{version}-%{release}-%{arch}\n" | grep tomcat rcom-tomcat-mobile-CKB4266-KANBAN-i386 rcom-tomcat-trta-CKB4266-KANBAN-i386 //查看rpm 包的 info 信息 shell> rpm -pqi mysql.rpm //查看rpm 包的 目标安装路径 shell> rpm -pql mysql.rpm //查询 rpm 包的安装位置 shell> sudo rpm -ql libevent //安装rpm 包 shell> rpm -ivh mysql.rpm //安装/升级 rpm 包 shell>rpm -Uvh foo.rpm //删除 rpm 包 shell> rpm -e rpm-package-name //打开 rpm 包，查看内容 shell> rpm2cpio some.rpm | cpio -div check system info uname *uname - print system information shell>uname -a ~$ uname -a Linux bjsit1iphonedev01 2.6.33.3-85.fc13.i686.PAE #1 SMP Thu May 6 18:27:11 UTC 2010 i686 i686 i386 GNU/Linux * check linux release version shell>cat /etc/redhat-release ~$ cat /etc/redhat-release Fedora release 13 (Goddard) * show first line of /etc/issue file ~$ head -n 1 /etc/issue Fedora release 18 (Spherical Cow) check cup info shell>cat /proc/cpuinfo check memory info shell>cat /proc/meminfo shell>grep MemTotal /proc/meminfo free *free - Display amount of free and used memory in the system ~$ free -h total used free shared buffers cached Mem: 3.7G 3.5G 228M 0B 239M 1.6G -/+ buffers/cache: 1.7G 2.0G Swap: 3.7G 75M 3.6G top * top - display Linux processes uptime * uptime - Tell how long the system has been running. ~$ uptime 13:22:39 up 12 days, 3:08, 6 users, load average: 0.24, 0.16, 0.14 netstat *netstat - Print network connections, routing tables, interface statistics, masquerade connections, and multicast memberships ** http://www.binarytides.com/linux-netstat-command-examples/ (zh translate http://linux.cn/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=12158) * netstat -el | grep 23723 ~$ netstat -el | grep 23723 tcp 0 0 *:23723 *:* LISTEN activemq 2811678 * sudo netstat -lptn --- List listening tcp process and port # -l : listen process , -p: process, -t: TCP, -n: not use name resolved $ sudo netstat -lptn Active Internet connections (only servers) Proto Recv-Q Send-Q Local Address Foreign Address State PID/Program name tcp 0 0 0.0.0.0:8000 0.0.0.0:* LISTEN 6283/java tcp 0 0 0.0.0.0:24800 0.0.0.0:* LISTEN 2483/synergys tcp 0 0 0.0.0.0:23306 0.0.0.0:* LISTEN 2094/mysqld tcp 0 0 0.0.0.0:11211 0.0.0.0:* LISTEN 2164/memcached tcp 0 0 0.0.0.0:111 0.0.0.0:* LISTEN 2218/rpcbind * find which process listen port 80 --- sudo netstat -lptn | grep 80 ~$ sudo netstat -lptn | grep 80 tcp6 0 0 :::80 :::* LISTEN 2378/httpd * sudo netstat -lpte --- List listening tcp process and user ~$ sudo netstat -lpte Active Internet connections (only servers) Proto Recv-Q Send-Q Local Address Foreign Address State User Inode PID/Program name tcp 0 0 *:irdmi *:* LISTEN root 1407395 6283/java tcp 0 0 *:24800 *:* LISTEN root 25483 2483/synergys tcp 0 0 *:23306 *:* LISTEN mysql 24100 2094/mysqld tcp 0 0 *:memcache *:* LISTEN nobody 24636 2164/memcached tcp 0 0 *:sunrpc *:* LISTEN root 25644 2218/rpcbind tcp 0 0 *:ssh *:* LISTEN root 25715 2212/sshd tcp 0 0 localhost:ipp *:* LISTEN root 22127 1573/cupsd tcp 0 0 localhost:smtp *:* LISTEN root 25723 2223/sendmail: acce route *route - show / manipulate the IP routing table w * w - Show who is logged on and what they are doing. ~$ w 13:30:48 up 12 days, 3:16, 6 users, load average: 0.08, 0.11, 0.13 USER TTY LOGIN@ IDLE JCPU PCPU WHAT yufei :0 12Dec13 ?xdm? 3:49m 0.13s gdm-session-worker pam/gdm-password yufei pts/0 Thu13 2:20m 2.77s 2.71s ssh distuser@10.90.39.170 last * show listing of last logged in users yufei pts/2 :0 Mon Dec 23 17:03 - 19:03 (02:00) yufei pts/1 :0 Mon Dec 23 15:22 - 19:03 (03:41) evn *env - run a program in a modified environment shell>env *print all or part of environment >printenv >sudo printenv show all user name ~$ cut -d: -f1 /etc/passwd root bin ... show all group name ~$ cut -d: -f1 /etc/group root bin ... hostname * hostname - show or set the system's host name ~$ hostname localhost.localdomain # -s , show short hostname ~$ hostname -s localhost change linux hostname vi /etc/sysconfig/network vi /etc/hosts reboot system check dns host -t TXT qa2-iphoneapp-info host -i qa2-admindb-vip check disk usage *df - report file system disk space usage # -h, human readable # -T, print file system type ~$ df -h Filesystem Size Used Avail Use% Mounted on /dev/sda2 107G 17G 85G 17% / tmpfs 974M 4.7M 969M 1% /dev/shm ~$ df -Th Filesystem Type Size Used Avail Use% Mounted on devtmpfs devtmpfs 1.9G 0 1.9G 0% /dev tmpfs tmpfs 1.9G 1.4M 1.9G 1% /dev/shm tmpfs tmpfs 1.9G 20M 1.9G 2% /run *du - estimate file space usage ~$ du -sh * 192K Desktop 40K Documents 810M Downloads 57M jmeter-2.3.4 12K memcached 4.0K Music #current folder diskusage ~$ du -sh 1.8G . check your shell shell> echo $SHELL /bin/bash check dns ~$ cat /etc/resolv.conf search g3agency.reuters.com #nameserver 10.90.106.52 nameserver 10.90.22.14 nameserver 10.90.26.14 ~$ host gitlab.media.reuters.com ;; connection timed out; no servers could be reached ~$ nslookup gitlab.media.reuters.com Server: 10.90.26.14 Address: 10.90.26.14#53 Non-authoritative answer: Name: gitlab.media.reuters.com Address: 10.90.106.3 network related command nslookup * query Internet name servers interactively >nslookup www.reuters.com www.reuters.com canonical name = www.reutersmedia.net. ... curl * Transfer a url # -d, --data # (HTTP) Sends the specified data in a POST request to the HTTP server curl -d 'hi, the content' http://localhost:3003 * curl get method curl http://localhost:3003 * curl -i , get header info curl -i http://localhost:9200 * curl -# -D - -o /dev/null -H "User-Agent:iphone" "http://www.reuters.com/article/2014/03/26/idUSnMKW40mwTa+1c2+MKW20140326" # -D - , dump header to standard output # -# , progress bar # -o, --output , Write output to instead of stdout. lokvins-MacBook-Pro:yufei lokvin$ curl -# -D - -o /dev/null -H "User-Agent:iphone" "http://www.reuters.com" HTTP/1.1 302 Moved Temporarily Server: AkamaiGHost Content-Length: 0 Location: http://mobile.reuters.com/do/urlRedirect?URL=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.reuters.com/ Date: Wed, 02 Jul 2014 14:26:32 GMT Connection: keep-alive Vary: User-Agent * curl with multi Header curl -H "Content-Type: application/json" -H "X-TR-Signature: .." -d "hi, this is test" "http://somedomain.com/push" * curl use PUT method curl -H "Content-Type: application/json" -H "X-TR-Timestamp: " -X PUT -d "apple" "http://somedomain.com/registration" * curl get response time time curl http://www.sina.com.cn > /dev/null 2>&1 wget * non-interactive network downloader, supports http, https, ftp # -O file, if - used as file, documents will be printed to standard output wget -O- "http://172.16.3.10/ric?symbol=GOOG.O" # wget use proxy wget -O- -e use_proxy=yes -e http_proxy=10.90.108.136:23375 http://widerimage.reuters.com/utils/getdata-rts0001 wget with response time time wget http://www.aip.im -q --output-document=/dev/null dig * use dig command to find the domain ip dig preview.cn.mobile.reuters.com ;; ANSWER SECTION: preview.cn.mobile.reuters.com. 30 IN A 167.206.188.34 ctrl + r * search history command shell> ctrl + r ps aux | grep *查找类似名称的 process #bsd style shell> ps aux | grep firefox #unix/linux stype shell> ps -ef | grep firefox * ps aux --sort=-pcpu,+pmem , sort by cpu , memory, - is desc order, + is asc order ## find memory consumed top 5 process ps aux --sort=-pmem | head -6 grep * grep content from file name apache22$ grep -H 23381 conf/**/**/** conf/conf.d/proxy/rcom-vhosts.conf: * -v , grep invert-match cat /etc/passwd | grep -v "^#" /etc/bashrc * /etc/bashrc 是全局的环境配置文件 一般引用顺序 /etc/basrc --> ~/.basrc --> ~/.bash_profile lsof * list port on mac sudo lsof -PiTCP -sTCP:LISTEN //Check specify process open files count shell>sudo /usr/sbin/lsof -p 16508 |wc -l //查找监听 3306 port 的 process shell>lsof -i:3306 commons use command cat *cat 将文件输出到标准输出 shell>cat .bash_profile *将 file1 , file2 的内容合并放入 file3 shell> cat file1 file2 > file3 *将 foo.txt 内容追加到 love.txt 之后 shell> cat foo.txt >> love.txt * > write to a file * >> append to a file ls * ls 列出的文件类型 [ d ]是目录 [ - ]是文件 [ l ]表示link file(软链接) [ b ]表示随机读取的存储设备； [ c ]表示顺序读取设备，如键盘、鼠标 pwd shell> pwd //显示当前目录 shell> pwd -P //显示当前目录，将 soft link 转为真实目录 mkdir shell> mkdir -m 711 dir1 //建立目录，并指定目录的 r,w,x 权限 shell> mkdir -p dir2/child //建立多级目录 more * more 分页显示 shell>ls -al | more shell> cat foo.txt | more shell set variable # no empty before/after =, # var name should character and number, can NOT start with number # 可以使用 "", '' 将空格内容组合起来。 "$var" is variable value, '$var' 是字面量 # `command`, 可以执行 command # export var, 使成为环境变量，可以在 child process 中使用 var # unset var, 取消变量设置 # 一般环境变量upper case, 自定义变量 lower case shell>myname=yufei shell>echo $myname shell>echo ${myname} # 显示环境变量 env shell>env # set 显示其他所有环境变量 shell>set # 重要的几个 PS1, 提示符设置 PS1='\h:\W \u\$ ' # $''' 当前shell pid ldev:example renyufei$ echo $$ 25224 # '''?上条命令的 return code shell>echo $? shell>0 manul of set * http://linuxcommand.org/lc3_man_pages/seth.html ; && || * run multi shell command in one line use ';' separate shell>sync; sync; shutdonw -h now tee * tee - read from standard input and write to standard output and files ssh * http://linuxcommand.org/man_pages/ssh1.html - ssh manual * https://www.cyberciti.biz/faq/unix-linux-execute-command-using-ssh/ - ssh example ssh with config file *http://nerderati.com/2011/03/17/simplify-your-life-with-an-ssh-config-file/ ssh no password login * enter the ~/.ssh directory .ssh$ ll total 24 -rw------- 1 iphone iphone 406 Jun 29 2010 authorized_keys -rw------- 1 iphone iphone 1679 Jun 29 2010 id_rsa -rw-r--r-- 1 iphone iphone 406 Jun 29 2010 id_rsa.pub -rw-r--r-- 1 iphone iphone 11773 Dec 14 17:00 known_hosts * id_rsa and id_rsa.pub were create by command ssh-keygen -t rsa. id_rsa.pub is your public key, put it's content to the remote machine ~/.ssh/authorized_keys then you can ssh without password. .ssh$ssh-keygen -t rsa -C "your_email@example.com" * know_hosts is the machine list, you ssh connect from. * http://hi.baidu.com/zengzhaonong/blog/item/1b444eda858bc3dab6fd48a6.html - a doc from baidu * https://help.github.com/articles/generating-ssh-keys less * -N "show line number" * -n "hide line number" * :GG "to last line" * :1G "to first line" * :100G "to no. 100 line" * /searchString "search string" * n "find next" * N "find reverse netxt" which * locate a program file in the user's path Rens-MacBook-Pro:~ renyufei$ which node /usr/local/bin/node whereis * find a command path ldev:mex-webdistribution-common renyufei$ whereis mvn /usr/bin/mvn telnet tips telent telnet 10.33.133.62 port Connected to produsx-iphoneapp-02.g3.reuters.com (10.33.133.62). Escape character is '^]'. ctrl + ] // 结束http 消息 ^] telnet> quit cron tab crontab doc * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cron#Configuration_file *http://www.adminschoice.com/crontab-quick-reference - crontab ref cron file in folder, use user name as file name /var/spool/cron ~$ sudo ls -l /var/spool/cron/ total 16 -rw------- 1 root root 477 Sep 12 20:53 lisa -rw------- 1 root root 217 Sep 24 08:45 rmg -rw------- 1 root root 300 Oct 5 10:08 root -rw------- 1 runnerman root 1134 Jan 8 2014 runnerman ~$ sudo cat /var/spool/cron/root 00 23 * * * /root/scripts/cmsbackfill.sh 0 * * * * cat /dev/null > /usr/local/mysql/data/mysqld/mysqld-slow.log 0 * * * * cat /dev/null > /usr/local/mysql/data/mysqld2/mysqld-slow.log 00 17 * * * mysql -u root -pr00t --port=23308 --socket=/rt/db/tmp/mysqld.sock3 -e 'purge binary logs before now();' crontab -u user -l ~$ sudo crontab -u root -l 00 23 * * * /root/scripts/cmsbackfill.sh ##remove cron job crontab -r chkconfig * chkconfig - updates and queries runlevel information for system services ## list chkconfig shell>sudo /sbin/chkconfig --list ## del chkconfig shell>/sbin/chkconfig --del memcached_145-trta killall kill a batch of process with same name pattern. ~$ sudo killall cronInvoker.sh * kill all process for specify user >sudo killall -u runnerman alias alias 设置别名，可以设置在文件 ~/.bash_profile 中 直接输入 alias ，查询当前可用别名 alias ll='ls -al' * some time you need add shell file under /etc/profile.d , such as: yufei_alias.sh profile.d$ cat /etc/profile.d/yufei_alias.sh alias jumpfoo='ssh jump@10.xx' rsync *use rsync copy file with exlude rsync -rv --progress --exclude=.git demo demo_bkp disable selinux Disabled SELinux first sudo vi /etc/selinux/config SELINUX=disabled reboot the system please. common install from source *一般的从源码安装步骤 #--with-prefix 指定安装位置 shell> ./configure --with-prefix=/usr/local/dirname shell> make shell> make install VNC settings set vnc server with display rate, edit file /etc/sysconfig/vncservers shell>sudo vi /etc/sysconfig/vncservers VNCSERVERS="1:iphone" VNCSERVERARGS1="-geometry 1280x800" .bash_history 你所输入过的 命令，记录在文件 ~/.bash_history 中 /etc/shells 系统可用的 shell 在 /etc/shells 文件中记录 localhost:bin lokvin$ cat /etc/shells # List of acceptable shells for chpass(1). # Ftpd will not allow users to connect who are not using # one of these shells. /bin/bash /bin/csh /bin/ksh /bin/sh /bin/tcsh /bin/zsh set path variable shell >vi /home/${user}/.bash_profile add to path variable following entries: :/usr/bin:/bin:/sbin:/usr/sbin:/usr/local/bin: stop firewalld * https://fedoraproject.org/wiki/FirewallD - docs about firewall # stop firewall sudo systemctl stop firewalld.service user management add user # 新建用户 shell> sudo adduser lokvin # 新建用户，并指定用户组 shell> sudo adduser -g newgroup lokvin passwd * change pass word >passwd check user, group exist shell>cat /etc/group | grep xxx shell>id groupname shell>cat /etc/passwd | grep xxx shell>id username check user belong group $ groups yufei yufei : yufei adm cdrom sudo dip plugdev lpadmin sambashare docker add sudo privilege su root chmod +w /etc/sudoers echo '${username} ALL=(ALL) NOPASSWD:ALL' >> /etc/sudoers chmod -w /etc/sudoers exit *check current user sudo privilege info shell>sudo -l yum yum proxy shell> sudo vi /etc/yum.conf #add correct proxy for your env proxy=http://10.90.7.56:3128/ install by yum shell> sudo yum install memcached yum repo dir /etc/yum.repos.d yum clean cache * clean yum cache sudo yum clean all yum on caching * edit file /etc/yum.conf, add follow line for no cache http_caching=none yum list * yum list sudo yum list memcached_145_config yum error: Metadata file does not match checksum * https://plone.lucidsolutions.co.nz/linux/rpm/yum-metadata-file-does-not-match-checksum * https://github.com/pagespeed/mod_pagespeed/issues/277 #add "http_caching=packages" to /etc/yum.conf (the default is "http_caching=all") #http_caching = { all, none, packages } >sudo yum clean metadata set github proxy ssh proxy * Add below two lines to your ~/.ssh/config HOST github.com ProxyCommand ssh distuser@10.90.39.170 "nc %h %p" * Config file previlege should be: project$ ls -al ~/.ssh/config -r--r--r-- 1 root root 69 Oct 30 11:31 /home/yufei/.ssh/config For http,https protocol (eg: https://github.com/mochi/mochiweb.git) *Run below command to add corresponding configs to ~/.gitconfig. $ git config --global http.proxy http://10.90.7.56:3128/ Misc BASH_REMATCH why regexp doesn't work http://stackoverflow.com/questions/13150411/why-bash-rematch-doesnt-work-on-my-computer *In your bash REGEX, you should remove quotes. That's why that doesn't work. fc18 install VNC shell>su shell>yum -y install tigervnc-server # change the user you want to vnc shell>su john shell>vncserver :1 -geometry 1600x900 -depth 24 * create shell for start vnc under ~/bin/start-vnc.sh , content like below: vncserver :1 -geometry 1600x900 -depth 24 bin$ vncserver help vncserver -list vncserver -kill vncserver -kill :1 * vnc viewer change screen size, ctrl + alt + shift + f add icon to fe18 gnome-desktop-item-edit /usr/share/applications/ --create-new fe18 show desktop icons gsettings set org.gnome.desktop.background show-desktop-icons true Chinese input (Fedor 18) # Activity --> System Setting --> Region & Language --> Input Sources --> add "Chinese (Intelligence Pinyin)" --> in shortcut setting, add shortcut for "Switch to next source" eg. ctrl+space install jdk download a new version jdk ,such as jdk-6u16-linux-i586.bin shell >sudo chmod a+x jdk-6u16-linux-i586.bin shell >./jdk-6u16-linux-i586.bin shell >sudo mkdir /usr/java shell >sudo mv jdk1.6.0_16 /usr/java/jdk1.6.0_16 add /usr/java/jdk1.6.0_16/bin to path shell >vi ~/.bash_profile create soft link for java and javac shell >sudo ln -s /usr/java/jdk1.6.0_16/bin/java /usr/bin/java shell >sudo ln -s /usr/java/jdk1.6.0_16/bin/javac /usr/bin/javac shell >java -version install ant download apache-ant-1.7.1-bin.tar.gz shell >tar -zxvf apache-ant-1.7.1-bin.tar.gz shell >mv apache-ant-1.7.1 ~/ant-1.7.1 ＃add ant/bin to .bash_profile shell >ant -version Apache Ant version 1.7.1 compiled on June 27 2008